Secretos
by James Scamander
Summary: Un Gryffindor, una Slytherin. La esposa de Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Harry Potter. Eso no debía salir de allí, ya no tanto por la reputación o por el que dirán, sino porque no querían que aquello acabase nunca. Desde que él le había regalado una rosa cuando apenas tenía cinco años, desde que ella le había consolado cuando le dejo su primera novia cuando apenas tenía trece Lemon, PWP


**Título: **Secretos

**Pairing: **Astoria/James Sirius

**Rated: **M [+18]

**Sumary: **Lemon, relaciones sexuales explicitas, y PWP.

**Resumen: **Un Gryffindor, una Slytherin. La esposa de Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Harry Potter. Eso no debía salir de allí, ya no tanto por la reputación o por el que dirán, sino porque no querían que aquello acabase nunca. Desde que él le había regalado una rosa cuando apenas tenía cinco años, desde que ella le había consolado cuando le dejo su primera novia cuando apenas tenía trece.

* * *

**_Secretos_**

* * *

Ambos sabían que eso no estaba bien, pero no por ello iban a pararlo. Ella estaba casada y él apenas tenía 17 años, ella era madre del mejor amigo de su hermano. Pero por eso no iban a detenerse, el peligro ponía a ambos, el poder ser descubiertos les excitaba hasta niveles increíbles.

¿Qué pensaría Draco si viera a su mujer, Astoria, besando a otro hombre? ¿Qué diría Harry si ese otro hombre fuese su hijo, James Sirius? Eso ahora era en lo ultimo en lo que pensaban. Una simple escusa para ausentarse unas horas de ambas casas y poder disfrutar el uno de otro, eso era lo único que les importaba.

Ese día Draco no estaba en casa, ni iba a estar en todo el día. James consiguió que Albus quedara con Scorpius y así que nadie estuviese en Malfoy Manor. James llamó a la casa impaciente, con miedo a no tocar nada raro del jardín por miedo a que su apellido activara alguna trampa. Astoria salió y le sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y le indicó que podía pasar. Nada más cerrar la puerta, James se giro y atrajo a Astoria por la cintura para besarla. Esta rápidamente siguió el beso, ya que ya se había acostumbrado a lo ansioso que era Jimmy a veces.

Entrelazó ambas lenguas mientras la empotraba contra la pared, acariciando su cuerpo tan suave y caliente como estaba siempre. Ella estaba también bastante impaciente por sentirlo dentro, así que dejando atrás sus modales lo agarró de su mano y tiró de él hacía el cuarto del matrimonio Malfoy-Greengrass. Lo tumbó sobre la cama, y le quitó los pantalones. Se subió sobre su abdomen y siguió besándolo y sonriendo sobre sus labios.

Aun a día de hoy no recordaban como ni quien había empezado esto, ¿quién habría lanzado la primera mirada a quién? La verdad es que no les importaba, solo querían hacerlo una y otra vez hasta quedar secos. Ella amaba su juventud y su actividad, él su gran experiencia. A los ojos de los demás tenían que fingir que no se sorportaban, que se odiaban, fingían que no podían ni verse a la cara, no podían permitir que los decubriesen lo suyo, tenía que ser una relació secreta. Pero cuando estaban solos era cuando realmente podían mostrar su verdadera cara.

James pasó su ya dura y marcada erección, aun bajo su ropa interior, contra la entrepierna humeda de su amante sin separarse un micromilimetro de sus labios, era suya, aunque se hubiera casado con Draco y tuviera un hijo con él. Era suya, y pensaba poseerla como tal. Pasó una juguetona mano por la espalda de As y desabrochó su sujtador, dejando escapar sus senos que rebotaron. James se mordió el labio antes de coger uno de sus pezones entre sus labios y presionarlos levemente.

Astoria soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir la boca del chico sobre sus pechos y decidió no quedarse atrás. Metió una mano bajo la ropa interior de James y comenzó a masturbarlo, para despues deshacerse de esta. Pasó un dedo por la punta de su erección y despues miró a Jimmy divertida.

Un Gryffindor, una Slytherin. La esposa de Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Harry Potter. Eso no debía salir de allí, ya no tanto por la reputación o por el que dirán, sino porque no querían que aquello acabase nunca. Desde que él le había regalado una rosa cuando apenas tenía cinco años, desde que ella le había consolado cuando le dejo su primera novia cuando apenas tenía trece. A ninguno le importaba la edad del otro, ni que él aun fuera un adolescente ni que ella tuviese casi cuarenta. James quitó, más bien arrancó, la ropa interior de Astoria y pasó su erección por la entrada de esta, un pene rojo y palpitante que necesitaba entrar en ella. Entró disfrutando de cada centímetro de su sexo sin dejar de besarla. Besó detras de su oreja y bajó por su cuello, sin dejar chupetones, no podían haber pruebas. Aunque ella si disfrutó dejando uno en el centro de la parte derecha del cuello del león.

James, que ahora se encontraba sobre Astoria, comenzó a subir y bajar las caderas contra ella, volviendo a sus pechos, acariciandolos, mordisqueándolos y besándolos, gimiendo de placer cuando Astoria comenzó a mover sus caderas en circulos y mordió su cuello para despues mirarlo divertido, poniendo los ojos en blanco de placer. James acarició el clítoris de Astoria mientras movia sus caderas, mientras esta se agarró a su trasero atraiéndolo hacía ella.

Astoria gimió de placer con cada embestida que James daba contra ella, penetrándola profundo. Salió de ella antes de llegar al orgasmo y se dejó caer a su lado aun jadeante y la miró.

– ¿Tenemos toda la tarde? — Dijo James divertido  
— Si, hasta las ocho de la noche – Contestó Astoria, sentandose de nuevo sobre él —. ¿Por?  
— Porque voy a aprovecharte cuanto pueda – Dijo divertido y volviendo a penetrarla.

**FIN**


End file.
